


Blind Date To Forever

by kitkat0723



Series: Shannon and Eddie [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Before Christopher, Before they were married, Blind Date, Coffee date, F/M, First Date, First Meeting, Ice Skating, Not Beta Read, Shannon Diaz Week 2020, Sorry!, Talking, The College Years, before she was a Diaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat0723/pseuds/kitkat0723
Summary: Shannon's friends set her up on yet another blind date, but instead of being stood up, this date sticks.
Relationships: Eddie Diaz & Shannon Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Eddie Diaz/Shannon Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Shannon and Eddie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863247
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Blind Date To Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oneawkwardcookie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneawkwardcookie/gifts).



> So I couldn't do all of Shannon week (There's a lot of weeks for this fandom) but One Awkward cookie really wanted some Shannon and Eddie fluff. I gave them some prompts and they pretty much played choose your own adventure here. :D Hope you like this one! 
> 
> Written for Shannon Diaz Week 2020 Day 6 : Shannon and Eddie.
> 
> Spacing on this fic is perfectly fine. I don't have to break up everything every time I post. Sorry.

Walking into the ice skating rink, Shannon looked around, biting her lip. She wasn’t sure where her date was, or who he was or if he was even here. Sitting down, she put on and laced up her skates. If Eddie didn’t show up, she’d at least get in a workout for the day. Since Elena, her best friend worked at the rink, Shannon was usually always here anyway. She’d learned to skate at an early age, so the ice was familiar to her. Standing she headed for the white frozen rink and let her feet glide. She moved around the rink a few times, enjoying the feel of being on the ice again, before spotting the guy standing near the benches looking uncertain around the field. His dark hair was slicked back and he had on a pair of dark blue jeans that hugged him just right. He wore a red and black flannel and looked completely out of his element. She took her fill of him, waiting to see if he was meeting anyone. Perhaps he was there to pick someone, the possibilities were endless.    
Since no one else seemed to notice him, she glided over, offering him a tentative smile. “Hi.”    
He looked at her, then back around the space used to lace up your skates. “Hey.” Not very talkative, but she could live with that. She was only trying to help. If he didn’t want her to, she’d go back to waiting on her now late date.    
“Need help with something? I can go get Elena, the girl at the counter. You look a little lost.” But she noticed the skates he held in his hand. So he was here for something. Too bad it probably wasn’t for her.    
The man smiled at her and she felt her breath catch. His hotness factor went up in degrees with that look. “Actually, I’m looking for someone, but I don’t exactly know who.” He looked a little embarassed but she found it cute. 

And obviously, his friends had set him up just like her friends had with her. She decided to take a chance, and what was the harm in asking. The least he could tell her was no. Maybe this was Eddie? She could only hope, since the man really did hit all of her buttons, but Shannon also didn’t want to assume anything. She also didn’t want to be stood up again. “Are you?” She started and took a deep breath as he looked at her quizzically. “Would your name happen to be Eddie? Friend of Brian’s?”    
Eddie tossed his head back and laughed, his shoulders relaxing. “I am, actually. I take it you’re Shannon?”    
Shannon nodded, relaxing a bit. He wasn’t late and she wasn’t getting stood up. “I am. Let me guess, you’ve never ice skated before?” She held out a hand and he offered her his. She gave his hand a little shake.    
“Is it that obvious?” he answered her ryly.    
Shannon laughed lightly. “You look nervous. I don’t bite, I swear. Can’t promise you won’t fall though. I can wait here if you want to put on your skates.”    
“Thanks.” Eddie walked over and sat down on one of the benches, beginning to lace up the skates.    
Shannon dug her phone out of the pocket of her dress and pulled up Elena’s message intending to text her friend, but there was already a string of them waiting for her. There were a few from only minutes ago, but Shannon hadn’t felt her phone vibrating in her pocket while she was skating.    
_ Elena : Eddie is here!  _ _  
_ _ Elena : He looks so nervous, but it’s cute :D  _ _  
_ _ Elena : Let me guess, you’re not getting these :/ _ _  
_ _ Elena : Well, I’m sending him in! Good Luck!  _ _  
_ She put the phone back into her pocket when Eddie stood up. Holding out a hand she smiled at him again. “Come on.”    
Cautiously he placed a hand in hers and soon they were trying not to fall onto their faces. Eddie on a pair of ice skates was a dangerous thing and he’d landed on his ass more often than she did, but didn’t seem bothered by it. The two of them laughed a lot, even as they chatted in between Shannon teaching him how to move on blades.   
They skated for a bit and talked in between laughing so hard, Shannon had to hold a hand to her side. It was nice, easy, relaxing. One of the best blind dates she’d been on in quite some time. Sometime later, she shivered, the air of the area near the rink making gooseflesh pop up. Perhaps wearing a dress to ice skate in wasn’t the best idea, but she’d wanted to look nice.    
“You okay?” Eddie held her hand tightly, as they managed to stay upright for a longer period of time.    
“Just a little cold, I’ll be okay.” She liked the way his hand fit with hers, enjoyed the feeling of his slightly rough palms against hers.    
Eddie inclined his head towards the benches. “Let’s get these skates off and if you’re up for it, I’d really love to take you for coffee.”    
Shannon felt the heat creep into her cheeks. “Ah, sure that would be great.”    
Even though she’d only agreed to meet Eddie for ice skating, coffee sounded great right about now, and it wasn’t like she didn’t enjoy his company. Plus there wasn’t anywhere else she had to be until later. They moved over to the benches and sat down unlacing their skates. Once each of them had their shoes on and laced up, they carted the rentals out to the counter. Shannon had to blink a few times to let her eyes adjust to the normal lighting again, since the lights about the rink were different than the sun and floresencets out in the lobby.    
“Did you two have fun?” Elena asked when they’d set their skates down.    
“Despite falling on my ass a few dozen times, I did. Shannon?”    
He looked over at her and it was the first time she noticed his eyes were a warm honey brown color. The light caught them and turned them to gold. She held his gaze a moment longer, getting lost for a second before turning towards her friend who wore an amused smirk on her face.    
“I had a great time.” She silently pleaded with Elena not to say anything else, hoping her best friend got the memo. She really didn’t need Elena to give her any shit about the date. Sure Shannon had bitched and complained about it at first, because why do all your friends who are in a relationship want you to be in one when you’re happy being single? Especially when you’re going to school full time and working. Who honestly has the time to date? But at least she’d shown up. Like she had to all the rest. Sure this blind date turned out to be the better one out of a couple, but considering Eddie actually showed up and stayed for the date, didn’t really say much at all.    
Eddie’s hand rested at the small of her back as he reached for the door, giving it a push as they exited the building and stepped into the parking lot. She headed for her aging Toyota and he followed, though his hands were now firmly stuffed into the pocket of the jeans he wore so well. He opened her door after she unlocked it, holding it open as she slid in. 

Leaning down he asked her, “want to meet me at  _ Cookies _ ? They have the best coffee.” 

“Sure. And they have the best cannoli too.” Even though she knew the desert was mostly empty calories, it was still one of her favorite treats when going out for coffee or when she needed somewhere quiet to study for an exam.   
“I’ll see you there.” He turned and walked towards a blue pickup truck which saw much better days, parked a few feet away.    
  
Pulling up next to Eddie’s truck, she sent him a small smile as they both exited their vehicles. Walking inside together, Eddie’s arm hesitantly snaked around her waist to guide her to the counter. When it was their turn at the counter, they each ordered their preferred coffee and Shannon ordered a cannoli, hoping the barista at the counter wouldn’t mind if they split the bill. But Eddie paid for all of it, despite her telling him she could pay for herself. 

“I asked you here, it’s only fair.” He told her as he pulled out his wallet. She sighed and agreed, deciding not to argue about this one thing.    
The pair found an empty booth in the back, and settled in, sipping on their hot coffee. Silence filled the shared space briefly as Eddie fidgeted with his cup.    
“So are you working? Going to school? I’m sorry I didn’t ask back there. I was kind of more worried about breaking my tailbone.” The questions were coming in rapid fire, she wasn’t sure where his sudden bout of nerves had come from, but it was endearing.    
Shannon looked down at her coffee and smiled. “I’m going to school and working. Nursing and retail.” God she hated retail and couldn’t wait to get out.    
“That’s great.”    
“What about you? School? Work? Taking off a Summer to kick it in LA?” Kids fresh outta High school usually did that, but she knew he was slightly older than she was.    
Eddie sipped his coffee before placing it on the table. “I’m currently trying to work two jobs and go to school. But the jobs are a little more important to help my Abuela.”    
Shannon tilted her head to the side, noticing Eddie didn’t say parents. That was interesting. “You live with your grandmother?”    
Eddie shrugged. “For the time being. My parents are back in El Paso. I go back when I can, but I came out here for school.”    
“Cal-tech?”    
Eddie nodded, sipping from his coffee again. “Mmmhmm. Engineering.”    
Grabbing a napkin, she bit into her cannoli, letting the cream and chocolate and candied orange lie on her tongue a moment, giving herself time to not say the wrong thing. Every family and person were different and had motivations which differed from her own. “That’s a lot of work.”    
Eddie smiled, but his shoulders moved with another careless gesture. “I like it. It’s been great and being in L.A while I do it isn’t exactly a hardship.”    
LA had always been her home, she couldn’t imagine being anywhere different. Especially with her mom getting sicker. Knowing she would soon be working at one of the best hospitals on the West coast didn’t hurt either. “My friends seem to think between a job and nursing school I need companionship that isn’t theirs.”    
“Brian told me I needed to live a little.” He laughed a little at his friend's notion, his face lighting up. Besides, being an engineer was probably a good choice for school, right?   
Shannon rolled her eyes good naturedly. “They just want us to be as happy as they are, and it’s not that I mind, really. But my friends don’t always have their heads on their shoulders when considering others. I love them, but not everyone needs to be coupled up to be happy.”    
“I know that feeling. Especially after last week.”    
Tilting her head she looked into his warm honey eyes. “Oh?”    
He cringed, likely not wanting to tell the story, but seemed resigned to reliving it whenever it was brought up. “We went wakeboarding up at Big Bear. Worst decision ever. Nick wound up with food poisioning. Tommy ended up with a broken knee.”   
Shannon’s eyes went wide. “Oh no! Is he okay?”    
“Yeah, a lot of rehab, but he’ll be okay. Nick is fine.”    
She let out a relieved breath. She didn’t know these people, but anyone hurt always pulled at her heartstrings. “I’m glad.”    
They talked about their friends and their family, about school and music. Of which they did not agree. He liked country music, she loved pop. They both enjoyed mystery novels while he tended towards fantasy mystery and she was a little more crime fiction. They laughed a lot, often having to look away from each other when the air began to thicken. A few hours went by before both of them had to get home. Eddie had to get ready for work, and she had to make dinner. 

When they exited the coffee shop the sun was just starting to set. Once again, he walked her to her car door, holding it open even though she made no to get inside. She’d had a great time, wishing the day didn’t have to end. But all good things do.    
She saw him take a deep breath, passing a hand over the back of his neck. “I had a really great time today. I don’t want to assume, but would it be too forward for me to ask for your number?”    
It was nice he asked instead of just assuming she would give him her number. Pulling her cellphone out of her dress pocket, she held it out, laughing slightly at his puzzled look. “Put your number in, then shoot a text message to yourself.”    
Taking the phone from her, he did as she asked then smiled at her, rocking back on his heels, hands in his back pockets. “Text me later?”    
She most definitely wanted to see where they could go, plus there was so much she wanted to know about him. It was nice to actually feel something. It wasn’t lust, it wasn’t love, but it was something and it was nice for once.    
“Sure. When I get a minute. I have to study so it might be a minute. I had a really great time.”    
Leaning over, she kissed his cheek, then slid into her car, he closed the door behind her, then sent her a small wave as she started the ignition. She left him standing there in the parking lot, a smile on his face as she drove home with one on her own face. 

***   
After the first blind date, they got together in between classes and work when they could for coffee, to study together, or for dinner, lunch. Shannon smiled every time her phone lit up with a text message from Eddie. No matter what she was doing, or how she was feeling. Knowing he was thinking of her always made her smile. The two of them got closer and closer as time went on. As Spring break rolled around, Eddie told her he was moving out of his Abuela’s house. She thought he meant he was leaving and going home to El Paso, but Eddie told her he had a few different reasons to stay. He was getting his own apartment. When he asked her to move in three months after he did, she told him yes.    


**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments welcomed anytime
> 
> I can be found on Tumblr screaming about Buddie or at my fellow fic writers @kitkat0723 come scream with me.


End file.
